Saving Both Worlds
by Jack.Frost.and.Tooth01
Summary: The Guardians including Jack Frost once again fight Pitch Black but things go wrong and they are sent to the world of Storm Hawks they must find each other as they discover an evil like no other and a threat to both worlds. They meet The Storm Hawks, Cyclonians, Elsa from Frozen. Man in Moon (Manny) Change in Jack and a OC (DISCLAIMER) MULTI-CROSSOVER . My 1st story Plz be nice
1. Chapter 1

**Rise of the Guardians, Frozen and Storm Hawks Crossover**

**(Frozen and Rise of the Guardians are the same word in this story)**

** Saving Both Worlds**

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Storm Hawks, Frozen or Rise of the Guardians

The OC in this story is my friends, I might add my own later but I'm not too sure yet... If there is spelling mistakes I'm sorry and I'm sorry this one is short. My friend and I are doing this story together and the next one will be longer

Thanks :)

Jack's POV

Singing birds... that's the first thing I hear, then the pain in my whole body when I try to move. Opening my eyes I see tall trees and then I remember what happened.

(Flashback Starts)

We are fighting Pitch Black when suddenly a portal opened behind Tooth sucking her in and then disapears, "NOO" we all screamed as it closes. I can hear Baby Tooth crying in my hoodie and we all stared at the spot where Tooth once stood. A dark laugh reached my ears, I turned around and saw Pitch glaring at me before he looks at Bunny. "Wha' tha hell!" Bunny shouted stuggling against a portal. North grabbed Bunny's paws and tries to pull the Hope Guardian out but it's too strong, it pulled in both Bunny and North sending them to an unknown place. "No...T-Their... Gone" I couldn't believe it, Sandy was too shocked to move and all he could do was sign a '?' out of dreamsand saying he didn't understand. I ran to Sandy but something pushed me roughly to the ground on my stomach and held me down. Luckily Baby Tooth didn't fall out of my hoodie, looking up  
I saw Sandy fighting a few Nightmares but a portal suddenly appeared infront of him sucking him in and disapears. "NOO! SANDY!" I shouted as I tried to get up and fight Pitch but he pulled me up by my hair roughly. Pitch smirked as he punched my stomach sending me through a tree and then he picked up my staff of the ground. "This wouldn't be happening if you had joined me instead of those pansy Guardians, Jack" Pitch said still smirking as he walked over to me holding my staff, "I would NEVER join YOU!" I growled and spat blood at him. The smirk left his face as his Nightmares stand on my limbs and he held my staff infront of my face. "I will enjoy watching you suffer, Frost" Pitch sneered as he snapped my staff in two. I screamed as pain exploded in my chest, He leaned over me as he made a dragger from blacksand and dragged it across my face from under my left eye to my chin cutting deep. "You won't win, Pitch" I growled as I felt the blood dipping down my face into my hoodie where  
Baby Tooth is hiding. Baby Tooth squeaked in horror when blood dripped on her head and the blade stopped just centimeters from my right cheek. I held my breath, praying and hoping Pitch didn't hear Baby Tooth squeak. Suddenly pain exploded in my thigh and held back a scream as Pitch twisted the blade as he pulled it out. Gritting my teeth as Pitch stabbed my left thigh and then he stabbed me twice in my lower abdomen. Pitch laughed darkly as he broke my jaw with his fist, Baby Tooth is crying hugging my neck and I closed my eyes as I tried to block out the intense pain pounding through my body. My eyes flew open and I choked a scream as the blade stabbed my heart. "Let's see if you can survive this, Jack Frost" Pitch smirked as darkness clouds my mind. He made the blade turn back into blacksand as my world goes black.

(Flashback Finishes)

Everything hurts and my mind is fuzzy. Blinking my eyes as tried to look around, everything looks different and I can't see Pitch anywhere. I choked on my blood as I tried to call for help. I rolled over onto my side and I felt awfully hot. Baby Tooth climbed out of my hoodie, she stood infront of me and I could see that she has a broken wing. I gently scooped Baby Tooth into my hands, I tried to stand up but my legs gave way and I screamed as I hit the ground. Baby Tooth screamed as she tumbled out of hands and onto the ground. "I-I'm s-so-ry B-Baby T-To-th, are y-you ok" I stammered as picked her up again and she squeaked worriedly. I Stuggled to stand up but my legs wobbled, I collapsed to the ground hitting my head and could hear Baby Tooth screaming as everything goes black once again.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Rise of the Guardians, Frozen and Storm Hawks Crossover**_

_**(Frozen and Rise of the Guardians are the same word in this story)**_

_**Saving Both Worlds**_

_**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Storm Hawks, Frozen or Rise of the Guardians**_

_**The OC later in this story is my friends, I might add my own later but I'm not too sure yet... If there is spelling mistakes I'm sorry. My friend and I are doing this story together.**_

_**Chapter 2**_

**"Talking"**

_'Thinking'_

**"SHOUTING"**

_-Writing-_

_**Last Time**_

Everything hurts and my mind is fuzzy. Blinking my eyes as tried to look around, everything looks different and I can't see Pitch anywhere. I choked on my blood as I tried to call for help. I rolled over onto my side and I felt awfully hot. Baby Tooth climbed out of my hoodie, she stood infront of me and I could see that she has a broken wing. I gently scooped Baby Tooth into my hands, I tried to stand up but my legs gave way and I screamed as I hit the ground. Baby Tooth screamed as she tumbled out of hands and onto the ground. **"I-I'm s-so-ry B-Baby** **T-To-th, are y-you ok"** I stammered as picked her up again and she squeaked worriedly. I Stuggled to stand up but my legs wobbled, I collapsed to the ground hitting my head and could hear Baby Tooth screaming as everything goes black once again.

_**NOW**_

**"Jack, I'm scared" **Emma called to Jack. **"It's ok, just look at me ok. Your going to be fine" **He told her, the ice is cracking around her.** "You have to believe in me, ok" **Jack inched his way to her but the ice breaks and she falls into the icy water **"NOO!".**

Jack shot up screaming, followed by the crackle of ice and he tried to call for his sister but he coughed violently. Jack jumped at the sound of footsteps and fell off the bed onto the ground when he heard a crash. **"Aerrow, are you ok?" **called a female voice, there was a screach and a crash. Jack is in pain, he couldn't see and he is frightened. **"What's going on, why is the floor frozen? Radarr... are you ok, buddy" **a male voice asked and a squawk responded to the male. There was a scream and a loud crash, **"Oww, my ass hurts and now I'm soaked, ehh why is the floor frozen?" **yelped another male. Jack tires to find his staff and panicked when he couldn't feel it anywhere. **"Hey, it's ok. Your safe now" **the female told him softly, Jack flinched and backed away when he felt a hand on his shoulder. There was a chirp and Jack recognised it was Baby Tooth. He held out his hand for Baby Tooth to climb on and held her to his chest gently. **"It's ok, we are safe now and these people a nice" **Baby Tooth chirped to Jack softly. **"I'm just going to help you to get back on the bed and Piper is going to check your wounds, ok" **a male told Jack and he felt strong arms lift him onto the bed gently. Jack tensed when he felt hands unwarp the bandages on his legs, **"It's ok, I'm not going to hurt you. I'm going to clean your wounds and rewrap them. My name is Piper, what's your name?" **Piper asked Jack but he stayed silent. Piper started humming as she worked, Baby Tooth snuggled Jack's neck and hummed as well sending him into a blissful sleep.

Jack jolted awake when there was a ear-splitting scream, **"AHHHH! BLACK VAIN DISEASE! PIPER GET AWAY FROM HIM!... WE'RE ALL DOOMED!"** someone shrieked scaring Jack. **"STORK!**** Shut up will ya, he was sleeping you dumb ass" **Piper growled and Jack heard a slap. **"EEEK! DON'T TOUCH ME!, YOUR GONNA GIVE ME THE DISEASE AND I DON'T WANNA DIE!"** the one named Stork screached. **"SHUT UP!" **yelled three people and Jack almost fell off the bed in fright. Jack groaned in pain and tries to wrench the blanket off. **"It's ok, it's ok, relax and keep still. No leave the blanket on" **Piper told him off gently, **"Can he even see us dude, I mean look at him" **asked a male. **"Leave him alone, Finn" **another male growled at the first male. Jack looked around, he can see alittle but it's very blurry. Someone pulled the blanket on him but he wrenched it off again shaking his head,** "What's wrong?" **Piper asked. Jack tries to speak but coughed violently, he rolled over onto his side and coughed up something into his hands. Even through blurry eyes Jack could see black stuff covering his hands. Two people helped him to sit up while Piper placed a bucket on his lap and he vomited into it. **"Dude, that's soo gross" **a male gagged and yelped when he got slapped **"Finn, shut it" **Piper hissed, **"Piper, something is really wrong with our new friend here, black vomit is not normal and the black vains on his chest are spreading really fast"** the other male told Piper. **"I know, Aerrow. I've never seen this before and I'm really worried" **Piper replied. Jack looked up in shock at what he heard, _'They called me a friend, she is worried and they can see me' _he thought as his eyes focused more. Jack tries to speak again, **"Hot" **he croaked out **"Need...snow". "What do you mean 'hot need snow'? you'll get frostbite if you go out in the snow in your condition" **Piper told him, Jack smiled alittle and made a writing motion with his hands. **"Ok, I'll get a pen and some paper for you" **Piper said as she walked out of the room. Jack looked at the others in the room nervously, he could see two male teenages, a blue furred creature and a male rino-human. **"Hi, my name is Aerrow" **the teen with red hair and green eyes said pointing to himself, **"and this is Radarr" **Aerrow said pointing to a blue furred animal with long ears who squawked **"Sup dude. I'm Finn, The best sharpshooter in all of Atmos" **the goofy looking teen with blond and blue eyes boasted and Aerrow rolled his eyes at Finn. The rino-human male spoke softly **"Hello, My name is Junko. It's nice to meet you, are you feeling better?". **Jack shook his head no, Piper walked in with some paper and a pen. Jack looked at her, she has midnight blue hair, amber eyes and chocolate skin. Piper give him the stuff and asked if he could see how many fingers she is holding up. _-3- _Jack wrote nodding, **"What's your name?" **Aerrow asked him. _-Jack Frost and this is Baby Tooth-_ Jack wrote and pointed to the little colourful creature his shoulder. **"What did you mean 'hot need snow' earlier, Jack?" **Piper asked him, _-I feel really hot and the heat is really bad for me. I'm a winter spirit, can you take me somewhere really cold please I need to be in the snow-_ **"Your a ****WHAT!" **yelled Finn shocked _-The spirit of winter, I can make snow and ice- _ Jack wrote **"Why can't you make it snow now to cool off then" **Finn said not believing Jack, _-It's WAY too hot and I feel horrible, I need to be in the cold and snow NOW!- _ Jack shoved the paper in Finn's face, crossed his arms and huffed really annoyed. Finn gave the paper to Aerrow, **"Ok, we will take you somewhere really cold" **Aerrow told Jack after reading it and walked out of the room.

When they got to the frozen Terra Blizzaris, Junko carried Jack out of the Condor and placed him onto the snow covered ground. He laid down on the snow and sighed in relief. **"Are you ok, Jack" **asked Piper and Baby Tooth chirped worriedly, Jack smiled and gave them the thumbs up. **"Hey guys" **called a female voice, Jack sat up startled and looked at Aerrow. **"It's ok Jack, It's Suzy-Lu and she's a friend" **Aerrow told him as a 6ft tall light blue furred female rabbit-human with pink hair and green eyes walked over. **"Hey Suzy-Lu, how are you?" **Piper grinned hugging her friend, Jack looked at Suzy-Lu and thought of Bunny. He felt sad, he doesn't know where Bunny and the others are. Jack pulled his legs up to his chest and cried into his crossed arms. **"Hey, what's wrong sweetie?" **Suzy-Lu asked as she kneeled next to Jack, rubbing his back and stroking his hair in a loving way. Everyone is shocked when Jack suddenly dove into Suzy-Lu's arms, clinging to her jacket and cried his heart out as she wrapped her arms around him. **"It's ok sweetie. Your safe, that's it let it all out and I'll be here for you" **Suzy-Lu told him softly as she held him while he cried. After a few minutes Jack fell asleep in her arms, she wiped away the tears and looked at her friends. **"He feels soo cold, We should get him inside and warm him up" **Suzy-Lu told them still holding Jack, Aerrow spoke up **"Jack told us he is a winter spirit, he can't handle the heat and must be in the cold" **Piper gave Suzy-Lu the paper Jack wrote on for her to read. **"He is a spirit... of winter" **Suzy-Lu is shocked as she reads Jack's writing **"Yeah, he can't speak much, Piper found Jack and Baby Tooth in the forrest on Terra Tropica and brought them into the Condor" **Aerrow told Suzy-Lu. **"Jack was badly hurt and unconscious. Baby Tooth had a broken wing and scared when I found them" **Piper spoke sadly watching Jack snuggle into Suzy-Lu's jacket. **"Jack couldn't see at first when he woke up screaming and he froze the floor. He fell off the bed, but when Piper touched Jack's shoulder he flinched and backed away terrified"** Aerrow explained. **"He also tensed when I was undoing the bandages to check and clean his wounds" **Piper added, **"Aerrow, Radarr and Finn slipped and crashed when Jack froze the floor. You should have seen their faces and how they crashed. It was soo funny" **Junko said laughing at the memory. **"Hey! it's not funny. I landed on my ass, crashed into a table and a bowl of water fell on my head soaking me" **Finn sulked, **"Aerrow fell on his ass too and crashed into the wall. Radarr crashed into the drawers and a pot plant fell just missing his tail" **Piper said laughing. **"You had to say it, Piper!" **Aerrow said sulking, Radarr crossed his arms and grumbled. Piper grinned and Suzy-Lu laughed at them. Suddenly an arrow whizzed passed Finn's face who screamed in fright and everyone jumped into action when more arrows came their way. They saw a man aiming his crossbow at a young woman with pale blond hair and wearing a long blue dress. Suzy-Lu held Jack who woke up protectively, Finn used his own crossbow to shoot at the arrows before they hit the woman and shot the man's crossbow out of his hands. Aerrow shot a blast of energy from of his twin daggers knocking the man out and he walked to the woman. Aerrow caught the woman when she tripped over **"Are you ok miss?, it's ok he is knocked out and your safe now" **Aerrow told her when she started to panic, she calmed down and nodded as Aerrow helped her up. **"My name is Aerrow, I'm the Leader of the Storm Hawks, What's your name?" **he asked her, **"My name is Elsa, I'm the Queen of Arendelle" **Elsa replied smiling. Piper pulled out a map **"Arendelle, I've never heard of that place" **she said checking the map. **"I'm not from around here, I don't know what happened" **Elsa told Piper looking at the map as well, **"JACK!"**Suzy-Lu cried out when Jack suddenly starts coughing up red and black stuff violently. **"Oh no, it's gotten worse" **Piper panicked as she ran to Jack who is shaking in Suzy-Lu's arms, Aerrow ran into the condor while Piper and Suzy-Lu tried to calm down Jack. Aerrow returned with a bucket, putting it on Jack's lap and Suzy-Lu rubbed his back as he vomited into it. Elsa gasped in horror at the sight, she heard frantic chirping and saw a colourful bird-like creature crying on Piper's shoulder. **"FROSTBITE!"**a frantic Australian voice called and Elsa stood in shock as a 6ft tall grey furred male rabbit-human with green eyes run to Jack. When the gaint rabbit got to Jack, he gasped in horror at the sight of red and black mixed vomit, black vains spreading across Jack's chest and creeping up his neck like wild vines. **"Oh Jack, what did Pitch do to you, mate?" **The rabbit asked as knelt down and placed his paw on Jack's cheek gently. **"It's ok mate, It's me Bunny" **Bunny said when Jack flinched and buried his face into Suzy-Lu's jacket.** "B-Bunny?" **Jack managed to say looking at Bunny, Bunny smiled gently **"Yes Jack, it's me. You call me Kangaroo and Cottontail remember?" **Jack smiled and nodded. Bunny panicked when Jack passed out and saw a girl with chocolate skin, midnight blue hair and amber eyes check on Jack. **"It's ok, he just fell alseep and stopped shaking" **she told everyone. **"Jack needs to be on the snow, he is over-heating. Don't worry sheila the cold will help him" **Bunny told Suzy-Lu when she looked worried. They laid Jack down onto the snow and sat down next to him while Piper got blankets for themselves. **"So.. your name is Bunny?" **Aerrow asked, **"Bunny! what kind of name is that, Dude?"** Finn snickered and Piper slapped him upside the head for the comment. **"Finn! Don't be soo rude" **she hissed at Finn twisting his ear and he yelped in pain. Bunny ignored Finn and answered Aerrow **"Yeah mate, short for E. Aster Bunnymund.. I'm the Easter Bunny and Guardian of Hope... Jack here calls me the Easter Kangaroo and Peter Cottontail" **Bunny laughed alittle, Aerrow nodded and did the introductions. Bunny is happy to see someone similar to him, he smiled at Suzy-Lu and blushed bright red when she grinned brightly back at him. Piper told Bunny how they found Jack, what happened on the Condor and his trust in Suzy-Lu when he was crying. Bunny is angry and sad when he heard about Jack getting badly hurt. He was also surprised and happy to hear Jack trusting Suzy-Lu soo quickly. Bunny listened to Baby Tooth as she told him all the details about Pitch's brutal attack on Jack, **"Pitch did ****WHAT!"**Bunny yelled in shock his eyes widening, **"What did she say, Bunny?" **Suzy-Lu asked worried. **"Pitch, he...he"** Bunny choked a sob as he knelt down and kept his head low fighting his tears. Everyone jumped and Bunny's head whipped up when Jack let out a blood-curdling scream.

_**CLIFFHANGER!**_

_**What is going to happen next**_

_**Please review and let me know what you think of this story soo far, **_

_**I laughed and cried soo much while I was writing this chapter**_

**For those who don't know much about the Storm Hawks:**

**Search on Google for the characters, the Condor (Ship) and the Terras I have mentioned in this chapter**

The Characters:

Storm Hawks Aerrow (red hair and green eyes)

Storm Hawks Radarr (blue furred animal with long ears)

Storm Hawks Piper (midnight blue hair, amber eyes and chocolate skin)

Storm Hawks Finn (the goofy looking teen with blond hair and blue eyes)

Storm Hawks Junko (rino-human)

Storm Hawks Stork (the one who screams about diseases and doom all the time)

Storm Hawks Suzy-Lu (6ft tall light blue furred female rabbit-human with pink hair and green eyes)

Others:

Storm Hawks Condor (The Ship they live and travel on)

Storm Hawks Terra Blizzaris (Frozen Terra and Suzy-Lu's home)

Storm Hawks Terra Tropica (Where Piper found Jack and Baby Tooth)

_**Please review and fav.**_

_**Peace out peeps**_


End file.
